For creating a walkable floor, a floor framework is customarily arranged in the fuselage cell of an aircraft. The floor framework comprises a multiplicity of transverse beams which are arranged transversely to the direction of flight. A multiplicity of longitudinal profiles, which are arranged in an essentially parallel spaced apart manner to each other, are attached on the transverse beams and together with the transverse beams form the truss-like floor framework. The longitudinal profiles are preferably formed as so-called seat rail profiles which allow a largely positionally variable fastening of passenger seats in the direction of flight in a grid of typically 2.54 cm. Floor plates are inserted and fastened between the seat rail profiles for creating an essentially flat and walkable floor. The floor plates preferably terminate in a flush manner with the upper edge of the seat rail profiles.
In the course of the further interior equipping of a passenger aircraft cabin, further sub-assemblies are arranged and fastened on the floor. These sub-assemblies for example can be kitchen modules, wet cells, washrooms and toilets, sleeping cabins, storage systems for supplies, housings for technical devices, or the like.
At present, these sub-assemblies can only be fastened in the areas in which longitudinal profiles and/or transverse beams extend since a mechanical connection of the sub-assembly to the floor framework is made, as a result of which the positionability of the sub-assemblies on the floor framework is considerably limited. Furthermore, it is especially necessary in the case of heavy sub-assemblies to integrate additional reinforcing profiles (so-called “structure provisions”) into the floor framework which increase the overall weight of the floor framework. The two aspects make any changes to the positioning of the sub-assemblies on the floor of the passenger cabin more difficult, as a result of which customer-specific equipping wishes or constructionally related changes of the installation point of the sub-assemblies are to be realized only at increased cost. Furthermore, because of the reinforcing profiles which are to be provided during the interior equipping of the passenger cabin, the installation and storage cost is increased.